


love potion

by feychella



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Graduation (The Adventure Zone), Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella
Summary: Fitzroy doesn't think he has a crush. Rainer and Rhodes know him better.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	love potion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best with romance but I like how this turned out. Thanks for reading!

“Rhodes, could you make me some green tea? I’m feeling horribly tired today, and I’ve got...well, I've no plans tonight, so I figure I could get to bed early.” Fitz’s coworker nods, flicking a hand and stirring up some tea for him. Before he can grab it, she takes it behind the counter, holding it just out of reach. 

“Let me add some extra honey. Better for coughing and overall taste.” Rhodes winks at him and sneaks a glance at Rainer, who’s studying at the side table. She flashes Rhodes a mischievous smile. _What’s going on between those two?_ Fitzroy takes the tea and sips it gratefully, the interaction between the two girls forgotten already. 

“Perfect! Thank you _so_ much, I won’t forget this.” Fitz makes his way back to the dorm room. Firbolg’s dormitory garden by the window has just been watered, little droplets all over the floor. Sighing, he waves a hand and cleans the floor up. _I really should teach Firbolg how to clean up the water. To prevent water damage, that is._ His heart starts pounding in his chest and he takes another sip of the tea that Rhodes had made for him. Something tastes different about it today - it was a little bit sweeter than normal. It must be the extra honey.

Argo slams the door open, flops into the bottom bunk, and throws an arm over his eyes. Fitzroy’s heart rate speeds up even more. _Is this what dying feels like?_ Swallowing hard, he crosses over to Argo’s bed, trying not to hit his head on the top bunk. “You alright there, bud?” Getting closer to Argo seems to have made his condition worse. His hands start shaking and he grabs onto the sheets, bunching them in his hands to stop the sudden spasms. _Concentrate._

“I had a really hard test today, and I had completely forgotten about it. I think I’m doomed, Fitzroy. My grade, at leas’.” Argo’s eyes flit down to Fitz’s hand. Fitzroy is sitting unnaturally straight, hands knotted in Argo’s sea-green sheets, eyes wild and nervous. “Are you okay?” Fitzroy gives him a tight nod, barely breathing, and Argo reaches a hand out imploringly. Fitz suddenly thinks that maybe Argo touching him wouldn’t the best solution to this problem. Another stab of pain through his chest - Fitz cries out - Argo leans forward to help, eyes wide. _What’s going on with me?_

Adrenaline surges through his body and his brain starts seizing on little details, _distracting_ details. How his eyes are already half-lidded in Argo's presence, how his hands look clenching the ocean-colored sheets, how the genasi’s warmth is almost palpable - Fitz stumbles to his feet, then falls to his knees on the hardwood floor of their dorm room. Argo’s right there to catch him, helping him to the floor. “What...what’s going on?” Fitz manages, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. His mouth goes dry when he sees Argo above him, and he reaches for his green tea... _the green tea._

Shooting up, he uncaps the tea and sniffs it. _A love potion._ He groans and lies back down on the floor. “I seem to have been...poisoned, dear Argo.” 

“ _Poisoned_? Should I get a doctor?”

“Poisoned with…” Argo’s eyes were distracting, had they always been that blue? Had he always smelled like the breeze off the ocean at dawn? Did he always have that look on his face when he stared at Fitzroy? “...love potion.”

“Love potion? Who-” A surge of energy flashes around Fitzroy and he musters up enough strength to pull Argo down on top of him. The genasi’s hand lands by his head and he stops right above Fitz’s lips. “What was that for?” Argo moves to lean back again but Fitz keeps a hand on the back of his neck, silently begging him to stay. His cold hands are almost instantly warmed by his roommate's skin. Besides, if Argo left now -if he stopped _touching_ him now - Fitz was sure that he would die on that floor, alone and broken. 

"Oh, hey Argo," Fitzroy giggles. "Fancy seeing you here." _What was so funny again?_ He couldn't seem to remember, but Argo hadn't thought it was funny, whatever the joke was. His navy hair was in a loose bun at the back of his head, strands framing his face, grim with worry. He wondered why Argo is worried for him...was he afraid of him? What had he done now? An intense fear sets over Fitzroy. _What did I do to him?_ Sometimes when Chaos takes over, he forgets what's happened, or what he's done. Had he hurt Argo? The fear recedes when Argo clears his throat.

"Hey, Fitzroy, I think I'm going to go get-"

“Shut up and kiss me.” The words fall from his lips before he can stop them.

“ _What?_ ” 

Fitzroy didn’t know what he was doing either. The love potion had him in its grasp, and he grabs Argo’s waist, pulling him fully on top of him. Argo’s knee was in between his legs as Fitzroy met his mouth, kissing him deeper than he had meant to. Argo props himself up over Fitzroy, scrunching his shirt into his hands and pulling him roughly off the floor. The sudden absence of stability, combined with being his hands around Argo's neck causes Fitzroy to shudder. Argo's rings brush the back of his skull and electricity jolts through his whole body. Breathing hard, Fitz sits all the way up and places his hands on Argo's face, paralyzed with want, with _need_. They balance each other out - warmth emanating from Argo's skin, pure cold from Fitzroy's. Fitz whimpers under Argo, undoing his bun with his hands and pressing his lips against the others in a feverish plea for help. _Rhodes is so dead._ Fitzroy leans back onto the floor and closes his eyes. He couldn't bear to see Argo's expression.

"Sorry about that, Argo. It seems the love potion chose the most convenient target. I hope you don’t think-” Fitz stammers, words slurring together in his hurry. The potion was already wearing off and his mind came racing back to him. _What if it had gone further?_

“Will you please stop rambling? I’m trying to live in the moment.” Argo sits back, wiping his mouth with his thumb and winking at Fitz, whose cheeks darken with embarrassment. 

“Go live in it somewhere else. I’ll be back soon.” Getting to his feet, Fitz turns his back on Argo - _don’t think about his back being lifted off the floor by that lanky rogue, that look_ _he gave you when_ \- he unlocks the door and pockets his ID. 

Argo is behind him in a flash, leaning on the doorframe as he makes his way down the hallway. Fitz doesn’t dare look back, for fear of more taunts from the silver-tongued genasi. They come anyway. “Maybe when you get back, we can continue where we left off.” Fitzroy spins around to see five students staring at him and Argo, who just laughs, and slams the door. Turning around again, he sees Rainer wheeling herself down the hallway. When she sees his angry face, her eyes widen and she spins herself the other way.

“Rainer! What were you _thinking_?”

“Oh, is this about the love potion?” She flips her hair over her shoulder and smiles at him. 

“Yes, it’s about the love potion! What else would it be?” Fitzroy was getting a little bit angry. _How could she betray me like that?_ She couldn't have known about his deeply buried feelings for Argo. How could she know, anyway? Even Fitzroy was loath to contemplate how Argo made him feel.

She gives him a shy smile. “I just thought you two would be pushed in the right direction. You know, with summer coming up and all.”

“Rainer, you’ve caused me a great headache, you know that?”

“You’ll thank me for it eventually.” Rainer sweeps into her room, shutting the door behind her. “Good night, Fitzroy.”

Fitz leans against the wall, running a hand through his curls and sighing. Buckminster and Leon walk down the hall, shooting questioning looks at him, to which he simply waves a hand. He begins to sort through his feelings in the most rudimentary way. Kissing Argo, good. Getting basically drugged to do it, bad. _Maybe continuing where we left off wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world._ Without the help of love potion. _I think I could manage that._ With the thought in mind, he dusts himself off and starts walking back to the dorm. Firbolg would be having a sleepover with some friends from accounting, so they had the room to themselves. A smile spreads over Fitzroy's face. Maybe Rainer was right. 


End file.
